New Horizon
by Dralrs
Summary: Harry fulfilled the prophecy and now. There is a whole new way to go with Ginny and himself making his wish to become an auror. But nothing comes easy for Harry Potter. What will he find on the way? Are you here and now? This is what we will see.


Chapter One: Fresh Start

May 3, 1998-.

Harry could feel sunlight streaming in through the dorm window, but he had no nerve to open his eyes. He was exhausted, consumed by the pain not of the wizards but of mourning. No, he didn't want to wake up now, he was going to stay there, just lying down, eyes closed.

But it was a delicate hand touching his forehead and a soft kiss on the lips that convinced him to get out of bed. Here she was, with her flaming hair a little lifeless yet, her eyes swollen from weeping for all the terrible losses of that night, but with a look above all of gratitude, of relief at seeing her great living love and the world free from evil. .

Harry looked around. The tray of milk and cookies Monster had brought her yesterday was still beside her bed. They were alone in the dorm, and returning Ginny's kiss, Harry finally got up.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I just couldn't save ..." He tried to say Fred's name, but couldn't do it without feeling a sword through him, so he just lowered his head, aiming for the red and gold tapestry that velvety the floor of the dormitory.

\- Harry, don't be ridiculous. We all knew we were taking risks staying in the castle. I don't know how we will live without Fred, but we will fix my love. You got rid of that monster! That is what matters, and you should be proud of it.

"I wanted to be here all day, just with you." I'm afraid of what I will face as I go down to the main hall. I bet Skeeter already has that feather ready to distill his poison.

"Harry, I'm with you, you know that, right?" I'll be by your side, but now we need to get down. They are waiting for you downstairs. That's why I came to wake him up. As for Skeeter, don't worry, Hermione is already keeping her under control. Let's go now.

...

It was hard to get to the main hall. He and Ginny had to jump up the steps and cover their faces because the dust emanating from the wreckage was still strong. Witches and witches were cast everywhere to cast spells to rebuild every wall and stairway in the castle, as well as huddled people mourning their losses. Harry saw bodies being crammed into a separate room, which he imagined to be the bodies of diners, saw mediwitches and nurses led by Poppy forming a true first aid in the main hall that was the whole place of the castle.

A shiver ran down Harry's spine. How could he look into Mrs. Weasley's eyes? What the woman feared most was losing her children in the war ... Her bogeyman had become real. A firm voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Ah, finally, there you are." Come on Harry, Shacklebolt wants to talk to you and me in the boardroom, "McGonagall said, and looking into Ginny's eyes, added," Miss tb, Miss Weasley, can come.

They headed for the Gargoyle, which let them pass freely, and climbed, where they found Kingsley anxious.

Above the office, Albus Dumbledore, pretending to sleep in his frame, immediately opened his eyes as he saw Harry arrive with Ginny and Minerva.

Minerva looked at the portrait of the dear director with tears in her eyes, but then looked away, exchanging a meaningful look with Kingsley, who broke the silence.

"Well Harry, we know you're tired of being questioned, you've had terrible losses, but we need to understand how you escaped after another Voldemort Avada Kedavra, and how his wand became true to you."

Harry sighed, and glanced at the headmaster, a dumb question. Should I tell them everything?

Dumbledore, who though a painting, was still intelligent, understood Harry's doubt, saying:

"They deserve to know the whole truth, Harry."

The director took everyone by surprise. Sighing, then Harry began to speak. He explained from the beginning, talking about how Dumbledore showed him Voldemort's past, the creation of horcrux, and how he left clues and instruments to search and destroy all horcrux. He further told that Snape was in fact true to him, that Dumbledore's murder was indeed a match between them, and that he must once again receive an Avada Kedavra from Voldemort to kill the soul piece that dwelt in him. Harry spoke, and saw the looks of horror in Ginny and Minerva's eyes. And after telling the whole story in detail, including the conversation with Dumbledore on 'King Cross', he concluded by saying that he had returned the wand to Dumbledore's grave.

"Now, Professor McGonagall, I think you want to continue to be the director of Hogwarts, right?" Said Harry, smiling.

The excitement was so intense that the restrained teacher McGonagall could not resist, pulling Harry into a hug and melting into tears.

"Ah, Harry, it will be a pleasure !" said the woman, still wiping her eyes with her handkerchief. "If you need anything, count on me."

\- Need. I would like to add a portrait of Severus Snape to the directors gallery. He was an honorable man, and we were unfair to him.

\- Of course, perfectly, I will arrange. And left the room leaving him with Ginny and Kingsley, who until that moment did not open his mouth, just paced.

"The principal said you talk to me, Kingsley." You can talk, said Harry anxiously and worriedly.

"Well Harry, the Ministry needs to be restructured, and they just named me Minister of Magic." I need new staff urgently, and they told me that their big dream has always been to become an auror. The ministry is still steeped in witches with the pure-blooded mindset, though now some won't want to admit they were on the losing side of the war ... So I've been talking to the head of the auror session and we decided that you, the Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Mr. Neville Longbottom have shown sufficient skill to be hired as aurors by the ministry, even without the NIEMS. So if you want, it's your job. Of course you will have to go through specific training, but nothing above your talent.

"I don't even know what to say, it was always my ambition to defend the wizarding world from evil, it would be wonderful ... What did Ron say?" And Neville?

\- Ron already accepted, was excited to tell you. I believe the recent losses of the Weasley motivated him to fight evil. Mr Longbottom did not thank him and said that he preferred to be a herbologist.

"One more thing, Harry," Kingsley said with a cold stare.

"Well, I don't." Harry glanced at Ginny, who already seemed to know what it was.

"We must give our dead a destination, and we have already begun to provide everyone's funerals. Families are coming slowly to bring their children. But we must also target the body of Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Greyback, Thicknesse, and all the other dead Death Eaters. We think you have a right to decide, Harry, we know it's a difficult decision.

\- Let's burn the bodies. We burn as a symbol of the end of the pure-blood craze and the beginning of a time of tolerance between witches and other magical and muggle races. We lit a fire in the courtyard of Hogwarts and threw the ashes into the black lake.

\- And I think our dead should also be honored ...

\- Yes Ginny, no doubt they will be eternalized. Minister, if you can arrange it, I would like you to have a memorial here with the victims of the Second War. So that their names and their bravery are never forgotten.- And Harry's eyes burned, knowing that he would see in that memorial, the name of Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Tonks, Lupine ... Oh, how it hurt to look especially lose Lupine and Tonks. The two had just had a child! All because of that damn one. His pain alone was no greater than the relief of knowing that he was forever rid of the damn visions and feelings he shared with Riddle.

"Okay, Harry, I'll arrange it, that was it." Go rest, "Shacklebolt replied, startling Harry, who was getting lost in his thoughts.

\- Come Harry, Ron and Hermione must be looking for us.

...

May 5, 1998-

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand along the dewy lawn. The sun was already unfolding for what would be a difficult day. Today he would see one of his best friends buried, and bury his godson's parents. They arrived at the chosen place to bury them.

It was a flowering field, the low green grass typical of spring. It seemed a little cruel that a place of so much life would house the dead. The venue was near St. Catchpole, so Fred's grave was close to the Weasley.

As they approached, they saw Ron and Hermione, head down, wielding their wands to row a few chairs. Hermione had teary eyes, but Ron no longer cried, just seemed empty of any and all feelings. Ginny was still mourning the loss of her brother at night, but she no longer showed it, a fact that only made Harry wonder more strongly at his wife. Harry and Ginny joined them silently in the task.

Gradually, Tonks's relatives and friends, Lupine, and Fred were coming to pay their last respects. The ministry was in attendance, especially the Aurors, Tonks colleagues. Andromeda arrived with her little grandson in her arms. The baby ranged from blue to pink depending on his mood. The sight brightened Harry, who had not yet met the godson in person. Approaching Andromeda with a look of - sorry to have lost all his family - Harry asked to go for a walk with his godson while the ceremony was not starting.

Rather awkwardly, Harry scooped the child up and walked with her around the field, drawing giggles from Ginny, Hermione, and Ron as they watched him from afar. Harry leaned against a flower-filled fig tree and sat down to talk to the baby. He told her that his parents were extraordinary wizards, who died so others could live. He told him that he was his best man, and that he had not been able to visit him yet because until a few days ago he was Britain's most wanted wizard, with a generous reward for his capture. The resemblance to his godfather Sirius Black amused him, and promised little Teddy Lupine that he would always be present in his life.

"You will be a great father." Had he not sat with the baby on his lap, Harry would have let her fall, so frightened. Mrs. Weasley's loving voice seemed to hurt him.

\- Look at me Harry. You have been avoiding me for days.

"I can't look you in the eye, Mrs. Weasley." I can't face you after letting so many people, including your son, die for me. I should have given in before. But no, let my friends protect me. I just didn't want any families to be destroyed, like this baby on my lap. "Harry spoke and tears streamed down his cheeks. and aged 5 years in the last 3 days.

Though still torn to pieces by Fred, Molly continued to look at Harry tenderly, and hugging as a mother does to her injured son, said:

"Ah Harry, I've always admired you, your courage, your education and your kindness." Since you were just the little boy lost at Kings Cross station. Then we learned who he was and welcomed him as our son. You saved Ginny's life, and we got you into debt, so we protected you anyway the following year, when we thought your godfather was a threat. Another year passed, and you were the victim of a trap to fall back into Voldemort's hands, but you escaped alive and warned us of another great war. Then my heart clenched as you didn't want other losses like before, so we continue to protect you and you once again saved a person from my family by allowing Arthur to be quickly found. The following year, to further increase our debt to you, you saved my Ron from the damn mead. How can you think I blame you for the loss of Fred? Do you really think Voldemort would have mercy on us after he killed you? We wouldn't get out of there alive ... - The woman spoke and Harry snuggled into his embrace, still holding Teddy in his arms - Now come on, the ceremony is about to begin and this little one is starting to get sleepy.

Rising and wiping her tears, Mrs. Weasley scooped Teddy into her lap, cradling him as she and Harry returned to the ceremony site, already packed with friends and acquaintances. Hagrid, of course, made a fuss every time he took out the pocket the size of a tablecloth he used to blow his nose. The sight of his great friend warmed Harry's heart.

Mrs. Weasley headed for the front row, leaning against Mr. Weasley's shoulders, who looked bald and tired than ever. Harry, Hermione, and the six Weasley brothers occupied the other front row positions. Ahead, three marble tables held the bodies, which had just been placed there by friends. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing on her husband's shoulder. Hermione was hiding in Ron's arms. And Ginny remained impassive, staring steadily at her brother's body, covered in white silk just like the other two.

At 10 am sharp, Jorge Weasley got up and with red eyes began to say goodbye to his brother:

"Speak Fred! Here I am, little one, to say goodbye. It was 20 years getting ready together. We put beetles in Percy's soup, we infused Aunt Muriel, we had valuable lessons with Uncle Augie, we smuggled ingredients and we created a killer kit. We realize our dream of successful entrepreneurs. It hurts so much to be without you. Wake up and see the empty bed next door. See the boxes of our products and remember the grips we spent trying to hide them from Mom ... I wish you had here to laugh together at all this. I wish you were here to complete my sentences, to tease Ron, and to help me watch over Ginny's relationship with Harry. It's not easy to look in the mirror and see you instead of me. We were two bodies and two souls acting as one. But I promise you something, brother, our goal of making people smile again will be met. I will make our mother smile again and sing carefree those songs of her favorite singer, make our store continue to be the point of reference for young transgressors. And I promise you that you will never be forgotten. You're gone as a hero, little brother, and I hope you give me wherever you are, help me keep inventing bullshit to make everyone's life lighter here. "

An eruption of clapping and sniffling noses followed Fred's speech, plus laughter, of course. The Weasleys joined hands and then pulled their wands out of their pockets and aimed at Fred's body, and then a shiny black marble grave now housed Fred's body.

Tonks and Lupine were also honored by friends, including Harry. Soon two white granite graves joined Fred's. At noon, everyone began to return to their homes, leaving Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys. Harry was distracted by the thought of talking to Mrs. Weasley.

If he wasn't so distracted, he might have noticed the presence of an unfriendly-looking black meerkat watching him.

Harry went back to the Burrow with the Weasleys, thinking of the future he would build from now on.

May 9, 1998-

A week had passed since Harry Potter had finally destroyed the Dark Lord's reign. Hogwarts was rebuilt. Hagrid was seen animated everywhere, humming as he assisted Principal McGonagall in the final preparations for Voldemort's cremation ceremony and the Death Eaters. The schoolyard housed a huge square wooden crate where the bodies of the defeated had been placed. About 15 feet from the Kingsley coffin, he was about to speak. Journalists, led by Skeeter, were already prepared with their fast repeating sentences at hand. The daily prophet was there in weight, ready to rebuild his reputation that had been shaken when the ministry was dominated by Voldemort.

Harry and Ron were talking, eager to start work as aurors the next day, both excited about their respective dates. They were happy, they felt more and more like two brothers. Fred's absence, of course, still weighed heavily on them, especially when they opened the rogue's map to peek where the girls were taking their time in the courtyard. They were elegantly dressed in the auroran uniform, a leaden gray, with the departmental coat of arms on their chest, whose perfect gold buttons embellished with the countless scars of burns and cuts Harry and Ron still had in battle. Nevertheless, they were elegant; Ron with violently red hair longer than usual, Harry with his always tousled black hair, pointing everywhere, the thin lightning-scarred scar partially covered.

Kingsley, seeing that everyone was already settling around the courtyard, climbed into the pulpit prepared for him and began to address. He said that, as current minister of magic, he declared the use of dementors in the Azkaban prison extinct, which would now be watched by the Aurors themselves, who would rotate at the cell door. He announced the names of Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter as new aurors, declared it a crime to call Muggle-born witches of bad blood, and made the perpetuation of purebred theory reprehensible. The speech was heard with the utmost attention and care, and only the clicks of cameras and the sounds of fast repeating feathers clawed at the parchment. Everyone seemed to breathe, so focused on the first official speech of the Minister of Magic.

Then came the most anticipated moment. Kingsley descended from the pulpit and announced the commencement of the Death Eaters' cremation. Then the wizarding house and local witch should cast the Incendio spell toward the wooden box positioned in the center of the courtyard. Harry and Ron, who lost Dobby and so many others at the hands of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, were especially pleased to cast the spell. In seconds, over 100 Incendio spells literally dusted the Dark Lord's reign. Everyone was silent until the fire went out, leaving only ashes.

Then all raised their wands in silence, out of respect for the dead in battle. And looking up at the evening sky, Harry decided it was time to say goodbye to Hogwarts, but there was still something to be done.

Harry and Ron would no longer return to Hogwarts, unlike Hermione who had decided to go back and finish her studies with Ginny. Then the two of them went to Hagrid's cabin at the end of the ceremony to say goodbye to their good friend temporarily. Hagrid was more than happy to see them. His beard and tangled hair soon showed an opening, revealing the hunting warden's broad smile, which waved as they approached, doggy on his heels. Hagrid was wearing his hideous brown suit. When the boys arrived, Hagrid patted them on the back, almost knocking them to the floor.

"So you are now Aurors." They hope they won't forget this old friend while defending us. "Hagrid said as he put the kettle on the fire.

\- Never Hagrid! You gave me the best news of my life when you broke into that shack and handed me the letter. It was the best birthday of my life. I am very grateful for everything you did to me.

"And that's why Harry and I came here, Hagrid, we have a surprise for you." It was Ron's turn to speak, exchanging a smiling look with Harry.

\- Aiai, what have you been up to? They won't give me another illegal animal to breed, right? Although I'd love to! "He gave his giggle and a wink at the boys, who also burst out laughing.

\- No, I think the explosivins and Noberto gave you enough work. What Harry and I have for you is so much better.

"Enough of me then, talk!" Said Hagrid, starting to get anxious about the way he held the kettle in his trembling hands.

\- Hagrid, they'll make an exception for you. You are a wizard and it makes no sense to continue to be forbidden to use magic. You will have a wand again and no longer need to hide the pieces in your umbrella.

Hagrid burst into tears. The man could not fit himself with happiness. He hugged the boys by lifting them a meter off the ground and ruffling their hair. After calming him down, it was finally time for goodbye, and the two young Aurors looked one last time at the Castle before disappearing to the Toca. They were ready for adulthood, and excited for the life to follow.

...

Anyone passing now in the mountains would surely be frightened by the screams and crack of breaking glass coming from one of the caves.

"That Minister's asshole thinks he's going to stop me Storm !" It can only be a joke, "the red-haired woman told her cat. He thinks that all of us pure-blooded sake are going to surrender to the half-bloods and the mudbloods. He and the disgusting Potter mestizo can bid farewell to peace in the wizarding world. My master is dead but his ideas are still alive in the hearts he has won. I'll take revenge on those damn things if it's the last thing you do in this damn life! "The woman cursed and now crumpled the front page of the Daily Prophet, who reported Kingsley's speech earlier that day.

The woman was Agatha Rosier, now hiding in a cave on the shores of Lake Nehser, Scotland, where she had taken her most important belongings: Her cat, Storm, a white-and-gold Persian cat; a picture of his father, Mulciber Rosier; and a few bottles of family Fire whiskey, the last ones left. The woman lifted her left sleeve, looking at the Dark Mark, who knew it would no longer burn. She might no longer be able to gather the damn traitors who surrendered earlier that day, like Malfoy and Goyle, but she would warn the world that Voldemort's ideology was more alive than ever, and it was by raising her wand, which cast the Black Mark into the sky. .

It was time to start revenge. She would finish her master's work.


End file.
